Considerable Kisses -HarryLuna
by Enigmatix
Summary: Luna is depressed because she thinks that she will never have a boyfriend. As she is relating all this to Harry one night, she suddenly mentions that she believes she isnt a good kisser to which Harry agrees to try her out to judge for himself and her!


'Aw Luna come on!' Harry said smiling, 'don't say that. You are a great girl, trust me.'

'Then why don't boys like me Harry?' she asked and stopped.

They were walking along a corridor one night in the castle and it was Harry's sixth year now. The place was softly lit by wall lamps that gived the corridor an eerie glow. A light snow was falling, he noticed as he stood there facing Luna.

'Luna listen to me', he said softly taking her hand, 'any boy that doesn't like you is stupid and doesn't know what he is missing out.'

'You really think so?' she asked and her eyes were now wet with tears, one was sliding down her cheek. She wrapped her hands around her body and looked out at the falling snow.

'Yes I really think so Luna.'

Harry looked at her and saw that she had that far off look in her eyes again. It was always there when she was lost in thought about something. He wondered what she was thinking about but didn't feel up to it to ask her about what she was thinking of. Instead he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her because she began to shiver from the cold.

'What does it feel like to be in love?' she suddenly asked, still looking into the night.

Harry thought about it for a bit then said, 'I guess it feels wonderful, a bit confusing but wonderful.'

'That sounds wonderful', she said and smiled at him.

Harry laughed and said,' well one day you will know how it feels and you will tell me if it is wonderful.'

He rested his hands down on the concrete railing. The castle grounds was not completely covered with snow because it had only been a few minutes since the shower started but he reckoned that by midnight it would be covered. Both of them should have been in bed by now but Luna had come to the Gryffindor Common Room to look for him. He was just about to finish his Potions essay when Hermione told him Luna wanted to see him so he told Ron to take his bag upstairs for him and went outside to see what she wanted. She said she just needed someone to talk to because she wasn't feeling right and he immediately suggested that they go for a walk, find someplace quiet to talk.

'How do you know if you are in love, Harry?' she asked now, quietly.

'Well, most people say that the person makes you feel complete. It's like if you find in them what can make you happy at all times. You were once incomplete but then you feel whole when they are with you. They understand and care for you, and make you their first priority at all times. When you are sad they make you happy and vice versa. I guess I can't really explain much of the romance part of it. I believe it might be different for girls. But for me, I just always want to be close to her and when we kiss, my knees get weak', he said laughing.

'All of that? Wow,' Luna said looking at him, 'the only person that I feel that way for, is you Harry. I mean, you make me feel happy because you don't think I am weird or not worth being around. You care and understand because if you didn't you wouldn't be here right now talking to me, trying to cheer me up. You are my first priority but I doubt whether I am yours because Cho is that. But you always make me feel worth it.'

Harry honestly felt really special then. Not even Cho had ever told him THAT much at any time since they had been together. He always liked Luna since he met her this year because even though no one else would understand, they did have two things or even more in common that no one else seemed to have. Both of them had seen death and both of them could see Thestrals: creatures that only people who had seen death could see.

'Aw thanks Luna. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.'

'No I don't think so. I bet Cho thinks it, even if she doesn't say it. And Hermione and Ron too. They probably believe it is acceptable in their minds.'

'I guess', he said smiling, 'feeling any better now?'

And she smiled, 'a bit, only thing is, I don't know how to kiss. If I had to I think I would be rather clumsy at it!'

'Luna!' Harry exclaimed, 'you have to stop putting yourself down like that!'

'But it's true, Harry. I...'

'How do you even know? Have you ever kissed anyone before?'

'Well no but...'

'Exactly!' Harry cried and laughed, 'how would you even know until you DO kiss someone?'

'I guess I'll never know then', she said sadly and was about to cry.

'There you go again being negative. Come on, stop it, stop crying', and he took her into his arms and hugged her.

'Harry I am so weird and unlikeable!' she cried sobbing, 'no one will ever like or kiss me.'

'Do you really want to kiss someone, Luna?' Harry asked quietly and was thinking about giving her a quick kiss for her to feel better. Luna wasn't bad at all, he thought, and he would do anything to cheer her up but he was afraid that she might take it too deep afterwards and get the wrong idea.

'Just once. To know if I am good', she said and suddenly stared wide eyed at Harry, 'oh no, you can't kiss ME, Harry.'

'Why not?' Harry asked giving her a devilish and playful look.

'Because Cho would kill me if she finds out!'

'Cho doesn't have to know. Besides', he said, 'I'm helping out a best friend right?'

Luna looked at him a little fearful at what he was saying then smiled, 'right! But promise you wouldn't expect a lot from my side.'

'Only one way to find out.'

He held unto her shoulders lightly and leaned in. Luna was standing quite erect and stiff as she closed her eyes and waited to be kissed. When Harry pressed his lips on hers, she held unto his shoulders and felt really nervous at what she was doing or what she was expected to do but Harry managed to part her lips apart a little and he began to kiss her a little deeper than she probably had expected. He was really surprised when Luna started to copy the way he was moving his mouth and she started to kiss him deep, yet without passion. They kissed for a minute or more then she moved apart from him first and looked at him, smiling.

'How did I do?' she asked quietly, smiling.

'Can you give me a few seconds to catch my breath?' he said laughing, 'I believe I have just been kissed so good that now I have to regain my composure.'

'Oh come on Harry!' Luna said playfully squeezing his arm, 'how did I do?'

'You were great!' Harry said smiling, 'absolutely great. Why did you lie to me?'

'I-I didn't lie', Luna said confused, 'was I good truthfully?'

Harry shook his head, 'Yes you were, truthfully.'

'Thank goodness', she whispered and breathed out loudly.

'Now, do you feel better?'

'Yes I do', and she hugged him tightly, 'thanks Harry. You are truly my bestest friend.'

And with that done and said and explained, both of them started walking back the way they came, Luna holding Harry's hand and Harry wearing a smile. He was glad he had made Luna feel happy again, and little did she know that she was officially the second girl he had kissed on the lips. Thinking about it now, she was pretty good at kissing and hardly knew it. He believed that once you got Luna going, she would get better and better.

(HEY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WANTED TO TURN IT INTO A COMEDY BUT NOT TOO MUCH LAUGHING MIND YOU! LOL. SO HARRY FIRST TAUGHT LUNA HOW TO KISS? HMMM...WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE TAUGHT me HOW TO KISS? LOLLLL)

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


End file.
